


强盗

by Hugiraedo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe RPF, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom!Bruce Wayne, Justice Lords Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: “迎着嘴唇接个吻，对准心脏捅一刀”——席勒·《强盗》





	强盗

“嘿，克拉克。”他抬头，已经拥有自己独立办公室的莱恩在他桌前，一抹红唇自信又漂亮，给来自斯莫维尔的乡下小子好一阵怔愣。下班时刻已过，处理好明天文件的莱恩早备好了包。男孩的出神躲不过记者的眼光，她笑出来，露出一口好牙，“老板找你。”  
她的动作简单干练，克拉克顺着手指的方向望去，看见那副高大的身躯。昂贵的布料下是少有人知晓的伤疤，他嗅到办公室内的油墨与咖啡豆也掩盖不住的玫瑰味道，接着瞥见藏青后的一抹红。瞬间的虚影将桌上的纸文全塞进那只父亲买的公文包里，莱恩待在原地，看那双海洋泛起欣喜的浪。  
韦恩在这时扬起嘴角，而肯特已然拎起包走出了办公桌。“明天见，露易丝。”他的声线不稳，带着些无法忽视的飘然，或许办公室还是太惹人注目了，女记者不由自主的想，即便身前的人是来自外星的神子，可不代表他会专精于情感问题。  
他忽然听见一阵极低的蜂鸣。  
【到顶楼。】  
克拉克看着布鲁斯价值不菲的手表，断然洗净方才眼中的喜乐。

 

“发生什么事了？”他取下了无度数的镜框，露出那对如天空的眼睛。“附近没有人，我检查过。”  
站在天台一边的韦恩未及时转过身来看他，这不禁让超人更担心期间情况，巴里今晚在中心城邀请了联盟各位聚餐，他只希望布鲁斯不是跨过城市来自己身边宣告缺席的。  
经历了前几日阴雨后的大都会天气意外的好，暖阳在傍晚时分也晕染成温柔的颜色，风不知从何而起，缭乱了哥谭人灰白色的鬓角。他依旧一言不发，一双浅褐色的瞳眸望着城市之景。这足够让肯特知道扰乱对方的并非人命关天之事。  
他无奈的叹气，没再管额前那一缕碎发。  
男人飘起来，风吹得他不合身的西装鼓鼓作响。他轻飘飘的落在天台一边，似乎一点也不害怕自己会从高空就此坠落，他也跟着安静下来，静听身后城市的呼吸，那些汽车鸣笛、交通灯变换的一下轻咔、急促的电话铃，渐渐织就成一张大而杂的网，然后被那平静又低沉的声线划破切开了。  
韦恩说，“真漂亮。”  
他转身，看最后一点夕阳燃烧的模样，玫瑰金色的光亮镀在那骑士的轮廓上，软化了对方刀削般锋利的面庞。  
“是啊…”天神听见自己的心脏怦怦作响，一刻不停，他怀疑自己双颊已红，因为看向自己的男人勾起他惯有狡黠的笑。那人眯起一点眼睛，克拉克就觉得自己全然赤裸。面前韦恩的呼吸声被放大了千百倍，一举一动被放慢到至极。氪星种的头脑飞速运转，身体却动弹不得，他眼睁睁看着隔壁城市的国王拉近了距离，漫不经心的撩起自己耳边的鬓发，他看他眨眼，浓密的睫毛一晃一晃。  
接着自己受制于人，大都会记者的领带在男人指尖绕了一圈又一圈，肯特顺着那股嚣张的力道低下头颅。哥谭人的两瓣唇微凉，刚好与自己温热的作伴。舌尖擦过牙关，他几乎立时开启城门迎接，对方却偏好浅尝辄止。他离开他，只留下浅淡的茉莉香味。  
“哦，”布鲁斯像是感叹，“我想念这个。”  
这一切来得太快，不论是那个吻还是这句话，克拉克张嘴，又不知道自己该作何表达。他愣在原处，任由布鲁斯将一朵鲜红的玫瑰安放在胸前口袋。  
“布鲁斯！”他对已经预备下楼去的人喊，“晚上你会去吧！巴里真的准备了很久。”  
身前人影显然停顿了一下。  
他忘记了。  
幸好闪电不在这儿。他想。  
“当然，”布鲁斯回答。  
“晚上见。”  
布鲁斯继续前进，没有回头。

 

他说到做到，尽管等待的过程有惊无险。  
中心城下着小雨，但这对他们而言都不算问题，克拉克看着年轻人脸上不自在的表情，更加用心的尝试听见价值不菲的汽车引擎声。以至于令他错过了戴安娜端着盛满油炸土豆条的盘子发出的轻笑，然后影子洒在他头顶，哥谭富翁带着潮湿的雨滴味道对着握紧可乐瓶的自己皱眉。  
“你在干什么。”  
这当然不是一句问句，充其量是蝙蝠的问候，示意自己的到场。此时此刻，或许还顺带着质疑氪星人种花费近三分钟去拧开一瓶汽水的失常。说真的，他被吓到了，这像是卡壳的器械被突然的一下敲击回原状，手上动作终于得以进行下去，褐色的碳酸饮料冲出瓶口，险险沾湿哥谭人昂贵的外套。  
“看来我来的正是时候。”巴里从韦恩身后冒出头来，“还好吗，老大？”克拉克捡起瓶盖，瑟缩着去看韦恩用难看的脸色对艾伦道谢。  
那闪电穿透房间四壁，带着风搅乱了桌上的纸张。不出一会儿，在场的联盟成员手中都多出了一只可爱的玛芬。“举手之劳，蝙蝠。”  
“所以，你的第一份工资真的拿去买了烤箱。”蝙蝠侠盯着手中的蛋糕，由巧克力酱绘制成的蝙蝠图案成功让他皱了眉头。  
“还不错。”戴安娜在一旁补充，她毫不在乎韦恩投去的目光。“我是说味道。”

 

“你还需要吗，兄弟。”闪电蹿出来，在卡尔回答前将又一个蛋糕塞进了对方手里。他随意坐进自己那只改良后的沙发里，身后跟随着那名半机械男孩。  
克拉克抬头，不难看出维克多对自己依旧小心翼翼，他依旧是个孩子，还是个被自己吓坏过的男孩。这想法让他更失落了，而他想自己担忧的模样也不难看出来。艾伦凑过来，语气是无从质疑的认真。“如果你在想可乐那件事…我觉得布鲁斯没在生气。”就在肯特能够辩解之前，中心城的异能者倒是一下又坐回到钢骨身边。“天哪！我觉得他在生气！他自己躲得开，他是蝙蝠侠，而我就那么突然的扯住了他的大衣——！”  
最先进的电脑看了巴里一眼，“他没生气。”维克多这么宣布到。  
青年的争辩声中克拉克不禁回头看去，沙发上的韦恩穿着简单大气，显然出自英国管家的手笔。腿部线条被修长的裤腿包裹勾勒，只露出一截象牙白色的脚踝搭在一处，正兴致寥寥的与亚马逊交流着最新的考古新闻。肯特咽下口水，“我去吹吹风。”他说道，转身走向巴里新扩充的阳台。  
夜晚的空气稍冷，不出一会就把肯特吻的双颊冰凉。“你情绪不佳。”他或许的确不擅长应对，站在肯特一旁的人选择直截了当的将异常处指出来。月光如水，映得布鲁斯眼睛透亮。  
他想，他被那个吻乱了心绪，身前面不改色的人才是罪魁。  
“你今天早些时候，说得那些…”克拉克叹了口气，他们已经是恋人了，在堪萨斯的农场，在大都会的公寓，在哥谭塔的顶层。但那毫无预警的吻实在突兀，肯特埋怨自己又一次的多愁善感，或许这一次询问就会让难得主动地爱人又躲回他的阴影里。他感觉不对劲，却又害怕问出口。“在报社顶楼，你为什么…突然吻我？”  
克拉克转身直视布鲁斯的目光，心下坚决的求一个回答。谁料高他几分的哥谭人皱皱眉头，给了他一个出乎意料的真相。  
“我今天没去大都会，克拉克肯特。”

 

太好了。  
真是精彩，克拉克肯特。  
简单的问句一下毁掉了韦恩方才积攒起来的舒适，他的眉毛蹙起，简单的一个动作就叫身前的肯特头皮发麻。克拉克看着对方转变为那只黑夜里的蝙蝠，尽管表面上似乎什么都没变，但那双浅褐色的眼睛正告诉克拉克一切都还早呢。一只手抓紧了克拉克的领带，与傍晚时分的那个动作相似又截然不同。  
“你今天看到什么了？”他像是对待罪犯一般，低沉粗粝的声线让克拉克不舒服。  
克拉克试图向后退，发出一阵含糊的喉音。  
不料这动作引起韦恩更严厉的裁决，哥谭人一把将他拽进屋内，吵闹的动静成功的一下引起其他三人注意。  
“戴安娜，介意用一会你的套索吗。”韦恩语气平平，引得亚马逊人挑起一边眉毛。  
“哦！我们要玩真心话大冒险了吗！”巴里放下手中的波子汽水，“算我一个！”  
“不…”克拉克虚弱的做着最后挣扎，这与他料想的互吐真情可相差甚远。  
“别这样，克拉克，你会享受这个。”蝙蝠勾起嘴角。

 

“你是谁。”布鲁斯率先发问，奇怪的是明明他们二人各自抓紧真言套索一端，韦恩坦荡与自己没由来的怯懦形成鲜明的对比，相较于那个恶趣味的游戏，肯特只觉得自己像是受审讯的罪犯。  
“只有我一个人觉得这个问题太过无趣了吗。”巴里说。一旁的钢骨小幅度的点点头。而普林斯看得饶有兴致。  
“克拉克肯特，卡尔艾尔，超人。”盖亚的赠礼闪着光亮，在克拉克每回答一个字句后便产生一股令人放松的暖流。这给了他自信，不管是下午莫名的吻还是现在蝙蝠与自己无形的较量，自己都问之无愧。  
“描述一下今天下午的状况，你知道我在问什么。”韦恩依旧问的平静。克拉克退去怯意的转变没能对他起到任何作用。  
他本意是抗拒的，这可以理解，任何人对于自己亲密又隐私的关系总是持有保护态度。可手间缠绕的套索传来令人不适的温度，那是一种在爆炸中心也不曾有过的体验。肯特没再犹豫，下决心一般开了口。“你在我下班的时候带着玫瑰来找我，把我叫到楼顶，然后吻了我。”  
“是你。”克拉克直视着面色不善的韦恩，在套索暖流般的鼓励下又重复了一次。  
“哇哦。”闪电说。  
“我可没想到真心话大冒险是指揭露办公室恋情。”男孩补充到。  
“有趣，先生们，”戴安娜走上前预备收回自己的套索，谁料布鲁斯攥紧了那只发光的器物，发出自己的反击。“我今天可没去过大都会，克拉克肯特。”  
“那，不，是，我。”  
亚马逊停住脚步。身后的两位小孩不约而同的倒吸一口气。  
“你下午又在哪里？”克拉克问到。  
“公司里，今天有一场关于石油产能的会议。”布鲁斯没有犹豫的回答。  
“这可比我想象的有趣多了，”戴安娜插进来，从中将套索熟练的绕在手腕处，接连着拉近了肯特与韦恩的距离。“真言套索不会出错，但你们两个一定只见到了部分真相。”  
“克拉克，你见到的布鲁斯是怎样的？有什么异常吗？”  
“藏青色西装，带着…”  
“我今天没换衣服。”包裹在大衣下的韦恩忍不住说道。  
“不许插嘴。”普林斯说。  
“谢谢，戴安娜，带着束玫瑰花。以及的确有奇怪的地方，你…”  
“那不是我。”  
“保持安静，布鲁斯。”  
“那个和布鲁斯韦恩长得一模一样的神秘人。”克拉克一字一句的说，像是在报复。“首先一言不发的看着大都会，在吻了我只后，说了些类似‘我怀念这个’的话。”  
“多愁善感。”  
戴安娜看了他一眼。“你记得在克拉克回来前自己是什么混蛋样子吗？”  
韦恩像是被针刺中一般颤抖了一下。  
“哈！我想到了！是时空穿越！”巴里惊呼。  
蝙蝠狠狠的瞪他。  
“那不可能是我。”蝙蝠哼哼着。“这毫无帮助，我会回去调取录像，总有破绽。”  
克拉克率先拉住他，亚马逊人趁着间隙退了出去。肯特把他拥在怀里，象征真相的套索缠绕在两人之间，像是命运将他们缠绕勾连。堪萨斯的男孩抬头注视着他，眼中含着一片湛蓝的天。这让他不舒服，他靠的那么近，韦恩下意识挣扎，却懊恼的发觉氪星人并没有放走自己的打算。  
这么近。  
他们交换着彼此的呼吸，感受对方的心跳。  
“你总是这么生气，布鲁斯。”他问，“是因为有人用你的模样吻了我，还是你认为我欺骗别人有关你吻了我的事？”  
他试图抵抗，在蝙蝠侠的认知中，这些无关的问句根本不需要回答。  
神力比他想象中的更加强势，韦恩只觉得自己被勒紧束缚，滚烫的刺痛透过衣物传来，叫他难以忍受。汗液由额面滴下来，韦恩在克拉克就要放弃时开了口。  
“现在外面，正有一个善恶不明的人，有着我的外貌，知道你的真实身份，甚至掌握着你的，样本。”  
“样本？我对你而言就是…”  
克拉克上前，差点将韦恩抵在墙壁上。他被蝙蝠呛得不轻，哥谭人的逻辑让他着火，那双眼睛下是沸腾的焰，戴安娜过来扶住克拉克的肩，稍施力算是分开二人。  
“你们两个，都冷静些。”戴安娜责怪到，“这里还有孩子。”她指指身后已经缩起身子的巴里。  
“抱歉。”  
韦恩撩下身上的套索，将自己身上的那部分交还给在戴安娜手心。克拉克试图拦下他，但亚马逊先一步阻止了自己。  
“他需要，我们都需要这个。”普林斯说。  
“这件事我会调查清楚。”他转身向外走，与几小时前克拉克看过的情景别无二致。  
“他只是太害怕任何事再发生在你身上。”女人轻声说道，低下了自己的眉眼。  
“你知道他不擅长这个。”

 

收购星球日报是个好主意。韦恩敲击着键盘，脑中思绪却不如往常平静。视频监控没有想象中清晰，但他依旧看见克拉克口中的“自己”迈进报社高楼，像一个普通投资人一样上了电梯，轻车熟路的再出现在克拉克的办公室。  
你会怎么做，布鲁斯韦恩？屏幕前的男人神色凝重，看着那只骗过了超人的仿制品与佩里问候，同时一旁预备离开的露易丝莱恩经过此处。  
转身和她搭话，花花公子。  
不，莱恩知道自己的身份…报社主编识趣的走去一边了，他看着自己取出一只玫瑰赠予那干练的记者，莱恩接过它，回去走向克拉克的位置。  
没有漏洞。  
韦恩摁下暂停键。  
对方既知晓克拉克的真实身份，对自己更是了解甚多，他知道自己是如何扮演布鲁斯韦恩，还将其运用得天衣无缝。  
相当难缠。  
他举手抚上自己紧蹙的眉头，屏幕光亮在昏暗的蝙蝠洞里突显得过于刺眼，令他干涩的眼流出泪来。  
等等，他的屏幕没有这么亮…  
风呼啸而来，穿过那圈白色的光亮，在义警作出防备前先掌住了他的下颚。人类被轻松的掀到地面上，卷带起阵阵尘土，他还不知道来者何人，全由身体经验翻身站起预备迎战。  
那力量迅速制住了他，韦恩在一片混乱里认出这熟悉而陌生的神力。烟雾逐渐褪去，显露出人神的面孔来，他认知中的超人、卡尔艾尔，又或者说克拉克肯特，捏紧了蝙蝠侠的下颚令对方无法发出半点声音，又死死抵住男人的四肢保证他无法动弹。他看着氪星人眼中的焰灭了，迎着自己的又是令人心悸的天空颜色。  
但他不是克拉克。韦恩想。  
“你好，布鲁斯。”对方开口，熟悉的声色，陌生的口吻。  
“我没有任何恶意，这样只是省去些不必要的麻烦。”  
他说着，像是位高高在上的神明。  
“问题很简单，”

“我的布鲁斯在哪？”

Tbc


End file.
